


Heed Not the King

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, OT4, Sammy boi!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Alex accidentally adds King George III who adds his boyfriend.





	Heed Not the King

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone in the relationships I'm no longer putting in characters because it takes too long.
> 
> KingAwesomesauce- King George  
> NotADog- Sam  
> StrawberrySoup: Hugh

HorsesAreAwesome: Can you add Hugh?

NoSleep4Lion: Can't you?

HorsesAreAwesome: No, my phone is being laggy right now.

NoSleep4Lion: What's his number?

HorsesAreAwesome: 538-036-7284

NoSleep4Lion: Added

HorsesAreAwesome: Ah, shit, it's 035, not 036!

NoSleep4Lion: Wait, than who did I just add?

KingAwesomesauce: me and I just added my boyfriend Sam

NoSleep4Lion: Oh fuck.

NotADog: Hello, that is me.

CurlyHairedTurtle: I'm sorry, who are you?

NoSleep4Lion: I just added Hugh and they are the worst two humans alive

NotADog: Wait, who are you?

NoSleep4Lion: Me?

NotADog: Yeah

NoSleep4Lion: Alexander Hamilton, ready to murder short farmers who don't wanna fight.

NotADog: Oh no, not you.

FlyingBaguette: Samuel Seabury!

NotADog: Who are you?

FlyingBaguette: Lafayette! You were in my summer camp cabin in second grade! We went boating together!

NotADog: I remember you. How'd you know it was me?

FlyingBaguette: Because you were short and always talking about how you inherit the family farm.

CurlyHairedTurtle: @Alex, you are shorter than Sam.

KingAwesomesauce: Sam is like an inch taller

NoSleep4Lion: He's still short! I'm not a farmer who doesn't want to fight!

NotADog: Hiss

NoSleep4Lion: Violently screams and stabs you with a venomous snake.

FlyingBaguette: Sam is cool. He used to make us all cookies! :P Thx;)

NotADog: yw ;)

FlyingBaguette: (0\\__/0)

NotADog: º·_·º

NoSleep4Lion: STOP THAT!

NotADog: :.(......... (me crying because you're rude)

FlyingBaguette: Alex, you're making Sammy sad. He is very sensitive.

NotADog: I regret telling you that.

FlyingBaguette: You only told me after you started crying when a raccoon stole your cookie.

NotADog: It was the last double chocolate, it was sad!

NoSleep4Lion: No way! I hate dropping the last double chocolate! Especially because Hercules laughs at me!

StrawberrySoup: He does the same thing to me!

CurlyHairedTurtle: Why are y'all dropping the last double chocolate cookies?

NoSleep4Lion: They are unlucky little shits of heaven.

HorsesAreAwesome: "Unlucky little shits of heaven" Alexander Hamilton, 2017.

NoSleep4Lion: No joke! I have never dropped any other cookie, or one when there's five left, 

NoSleep4Lion: but I've dropped, like, five of the last double chocolate cookie!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

MacaroniAndMe: James, can you get me a double chocolate cookie?

*CoughCough*Hi: You've already had three, bug.

MacaroniAndMe: Bug? And no, I dropped all three of them in the vent.

NoSleep4Lion has joined the chat.

NoSleep4Lion: Unlucky little shits of heaven

NoSleep4Lion has left the chat.

*CoughCough*Hi: What the hell?

*CoughCough*Hi: And luv autocorrected to bug.

MacaroniAndMe: That little demon lion crawled out of the pits of hell right as we were talking about the cookies and left when he was satisfied.

*CoughCough*Hi: Accurate representations of weird situations with Thomas Jefferson

CurlyHairedTurtle has joined the chat.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Hi, I'm one of Alex's boyfriends, John. Sorry, Alex and Samuel Seabury were talking about

CurlyHairedTurtle: how they always drop double chocolate cookies and Alex called them unlucky little shits of heaven.

MacaroniAndMe: Hi John. I'm Thomas. Please leave our private texting convo.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Right, right, bye.

CurlyHairedTurtle has left the chat.


End file.
